


Brian's Cocktales #1

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 101</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

Oh great! We’re headed towards the back room again! I love Babylon.

Boring guy. How am I supposed to perform when I’m about to fall asleep? He may have looked hot on the dance floor, but this is just so tedious. 

Uhm, Brian? A little help here, please?

Thanks for pulling me out of _that_ mouth! Let’s just leave. It’s not like we haven’t gotten any, earlier tonight, even if it’s what, an hour since the last time? I don’t mind an early night.

\----------

Whoa! What just happened?! Who did you see?

He sounds young and horny! Let’s take him home. Now!

Brian's naked and wet and the cute guy can’t stop talking. Ignoring his words, I focus on his mouth instead. It looks delicious.

Finally in bed; I’m so ready to fuck him.

What is it with Brian, who just can’t ignore a ringing phone while we're in the middle of sex?

LOL! Did he just shoot all over Brian? This guy is hilarious! Brian’s going to be SO pissed.

\----------

I don’t get it. We were in bed, with Justin, and now we’re heading for the hospital. Whatever happened, it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t even touch him.

Okay, a baby. Maybe I had something to do with it, after all.

High up on a roof squished against Mikey’s dick; not my favorite position. Let go of each other, guys. Blond twink downstairs waiting for me.

Sexy doctor. Let’s fuck him. Brian, let’s fuck him! It’s not sex without me being involved, no matter what you’re saying to Mikey. 

Oh! Oh, Brian! Justin's right over here. Let’s bring him home again. I liked him.

“I’m gonna fuck you; I’m gonna fuck you all night.”

Yeah, I will!

\----------

Brian is so horny for this guy, I can’t help but get rock hard in no time at all. Justin’s hands are trembling when he puts the condom on me, and I’m having a difficult time not coming from his touch alone.

Come on, Brian. I’m so ready. Let’s go!

OMG! He is so tight. Aaah, the way he squeezes around my head. Seriously, Brian! Think of something else or I will shoot right now!

Okay, thanks. That’s better. 

Long, slow thrusts. I like this. A lot. 

He’s coming. I can feel it. He’s clamping down on me. Oh my God! That feels good.

Yeah, that's it. Speed up and pump me hard inside of him.

Oh. My. God. I’m shooting deep inside his tight little ass. It feels like it will never stop. 

I’m ready again. Do you think he’ll blow me? Just tell him to cover his… Oh, fuck! This boy is a natural. Let’s keep him around for a long time!

\----------

Justin! His name is Justin. For fuck sake, Brian. Even I remember it. How high were you last night?

Brian! Young guy in the shower. Young guy in the shower. YOUNG GUY IN THE SHOWER! Yesss, thanks for finally listening to me. Took you long enough, though. 

Come on, don’t stop after just one hit. I love it when you spank them. Okay, this is even better; forget the spanking. Let’s fuck him! 

His ass is amazing! I just can’t get enough of it. I love fucking in the shower; the hot water, the soap, and this perfect ass. I’m in cock heaven.

Brian is wrapped around Justin again. I don’t know how many times we have started to get dressed this morning, but got interrupted by his body. It’s so short and hard. God, I want him again!

Oh, Mikey’s here. Time to stop fooling around.

\----------

Brian, he’s begging to meet you again. Just say yes. You can tell I want you to. Don’t you dare ignore me!

Damn! We’re driving away from Justin. And his ass.

“He almost wore me out.”

Hey! I am _not_ worn out. I could have kept fucking him all day long. Just the thought of his nice ass makes me squirm. 

Brian is pushing his palm down hard on me. It feels great!

So, when are we going to see him again?


End file.
